


Love at First Sight

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rugrats, Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's parents have gone away for the weekend and left him in charge of looking after his cousin, Dwayne Junior. However, Junior doesn't like spending time with his cousin, so he runs away to Nicktropolis. Meanwhile, Angelica is snubbed out of yet another party from Savannah Shane, but her life gets turned around positively when she meets Junior and experiences true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

Our story begins over at Barr's residence where Junior was watching TV as Dennis and Rachel were going to leave for the weekend.

"Now, Kevin, I'm trusting you to watch over your little cousin while we're gone." Rachel reminded her son.

"Yeah, yeah, have a great trip, Mom and Dad," Kevin scoffed. "I'll see you Monday night."

"See you later, Kevin." Rachel smiled as she left with Dennis.

Kevin nodded, then smirked once he was alone. "Ah, sweet solitude... Junior better not get out of his room and bug me... I'm totally gonna have Nazz over and we're gonna hit the pool."

"Um, I'm right here, Kevin and I'm trying to watch the Cartoon Girls." Junior reminded his cousin.

"Did I say you could talk?" Kevin glared.

Junior firmly glared to his cousin. "You know, you could at least let me hang out with your friends."

Kevin scoffed. "Why would I wanna do that?"

"Because I haven't met Zan and Jayna yet and Mike wanted me to meet them." Junior explained.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"What?" Junior asked about his eye roll.

"You think you're so cool hanging around those dorks?" Kevin mocked.

"Whatever..." Junior gave up, he got up, opened the door, and walked out.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." Kevin scoffed.

Junior flipped off his jock cousin on the way out.

Kevin scoffed. "Whatever..."

Junior headed out and slammed the door shut.

"What a dork." Kevin scoffed as he then decided to whip out his cell phone and call Nazz.

Meanwhile in the park...

"Okay, Cin, have you ever played baseball before?" Mike asked.

"I can never swing the bat right and I'm usually scared to catch the ball..." Cindy shuffled her foot.

"Here, I'll teach ya," Mike put her arm around Cindy. "Baseball's my favorite game in the whole wide world!"

"And you get way too cocky." Duncan muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Mike glanced.

"Nothing, nothing." Duncan replied innocently.

"Okay, let's get you into the right standing position," Mike held Cindy's body and moved it the right way. "Lift the bat over your shoulder and hold it nice and tight."

"My hands won't stop shaking." Cindy frowned as she shook instantly.

"Don't be nervous, Cindy." Mike said.

"Sorry, nervous habit." Cindy shivered.

"Here, let me help you." Mike decided to hold Cindy's hands.

"Hey, my hands stopped shaking." Cindy smiled in relief.

"Get a nice tight grip," Mike said. "Just think about squeezing the life out of something."

"Kevin..." Cindy smirked. "He's a butt monkey!"

"Speaking of monkeys, have either of you seen Gleek?" Jayna asked.

Gleek came out, wearing a baseball outfit and chewing on a bannana.

"Looks like Gleek is trying out for the Major League." Zan chuckled.

"Silly monkey." Cindy giggled to Gleek.

Junior came over to the park and just saw Cindy, Mike, the Wonder Twins, Gleek, and the Nelson siblings. "Hey, guys." he greeted.

"Hey, it's Kevin's cousin Justin Bieber." Cindy said.

"Actually, my name is Dwayne Junior." Junior reminded her.

"Oh, sorry..." Cindy replied.

"Awww, you're so adorable," Jayna cooed. "Let me have a good look at you."

"Um... Okay..." Junior smiled to her.

"You're so cute up close." Jayna said as she lifted up her sunglasses.

Gleek came over to the boy and chattered happily to him.

"Junior, this Zan and Jayna, they're the Wonder Twins along with their space monkey, Gleek." Mike introduced.

"Can I pet him?" Junior asked.

"Sure, just be gentle." Zan smiled.

Junior then gently pet Gleek and looked to the others. "What're you guys doing?"

"Playing baseball," Cindy said. "Well, I'm being taught how to."

"Uncle Dennis and Aunt Rachel are gone for the weekend and Kevin is 'supposed' to watch over me." Junior replied.

"You're stuck with Kevin, huh?" Cindy sighed. "Sounds like you could use a vacation."

"I know, some babysitter he is," Junior scoffed. "He's throwing a party."

"Oh, don't get me started, Nazz was supposed to babysit me one time and she threw a party in the house." Eddy folded his arms. "I was hoping it was a date though."

"And you got laughed at," Double D remembered. "It was so embarrassing."

"Poor Eddy." Ed even agreed.

"Not even we would go that far." Abby said as she stood with Duncan.

"Sometimes I just wanna go to another world," Junior sighed. "I don't think he would notice... Like... Nicktropolis or Disneyville."

"You're thinking about running away?" Mike asked.

"In short terms, yes." Junior nodded.

"You could get hurt running away." Jayna warned.

"I don't care," Junior folded his arms. "The sooner I get away from Kevin, the better."

There was a vampire girl around Mike's and the Eds' age who was walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Sibella!" Mike called to her. "Where you going?"

"Oh, hello, Mike and friends," Sibella smiled. "I'm off to visit my Uncle Vlad and his darling friend Mina Harper in Nicktropolis."

"Hey, can you take me to Nicktropolis, please, Sibella?" Junior asked the vampire girl.

"Of course I can." Sibella replied.

Gleek patted Junior on the head.

"I'll see you guys later, I'll be sure to send for you." Junior smiled as he left with the vampire girl.

The others said goodbye to Junior and wished him luck on his journey to Nicktropolis.


End file.
